


Третий — не лишний

by april_ghost (Sansa), Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Forced Masturbation, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, clone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa/pseuds/april_ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили и два Кили. Чем бы это еще могло закончится?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий — не лишний

— Блядь, Кили, что ты задумал? — Фили попытался было вырваться, но Кили и его новоявленный близнец с пошлыми ухмылками надвинулись на него, прижимая к стене.

— А то ты не знаешь! — расхохотался брат. — Весь месяц по моему члену тосковал, так теперь мы тебя вдвоем драть будем. Видишь, как Махал тебя любит.

— Ой, да пошел ты! — Фили дернулся в сторону, но оба Кили, как голодные звери, оттеснили к стене свою добычу и зажали ее, готовые в любой момент наброситься.

— У-тю-тю, мой старший братик нервничает, — Кили слегка надавил пальцем на его нежную, чуть подрагивающую верхнюю губу, и запустил другую руку в густые волосы. — Фили, не строй из себя недотрогу, у тебя стояк сейчас штаны порвет, — он резко притянул к себе лицо сопротивляющегося для вида мечника.

— Что?! Ах ты… — Фили не успел договорить — язык Кили скользнул в горячий рот, глуша ругательства, готовые было вырваться у него. Гном застонал и закрыл глаза, сдаваясь и позволяя Кили проникнуть глубже. Они столкнулись зубами, и лучник переключился на губы, жадно облизывая, всасывая и кусая их, хотя Фили и не думал разорвать поцелуй — он действительно истосковался по этому негоднику.

Но его ждало нечто большее.

* * *

Кили снова пропадал на охоте: он мог до темноты бегать по лесу с луком — острое зрение даже в сумерках его не подводило. Уже целый месяц Фили засыпал в одиночестве, не дожидаясь прихода брата, злой, ревнующий непонятно к кому, скучающий по их бешеному траху.

Вот и сейчас Фили долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь в томлении. Из-за раздражения даже как следует подрочить не получилось, и он только несколько раз со всей силы ударил подушку, вымещая на ней всю свою неудовлетворенность. Лишь к середине ночи мечник забылся в тяжелой, беспокойной дреме.

Утром Фили предсказуемо обнаружил брата, сладко сопящим на своей половине кровати. Разозлившись вновь, он резко сдернул со спящего Кили одеяло и ткнул его в бок:

— Хватит спать уже, поднимай свою ленивую задницу!

Кили сладко потянулся и зевнул:

— Не с той ноги встал, братец? Или с самого утра покувыркаться захотелось?

— Еби себя сам, а мне в кузню надо. Я, в отличие от тебя, серьезным делом занят. А вот тебя полночи где носило?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, где — на охоте, — Кили широко улыбнулся, — выследил-таки того самца, с белой отметиной — помнишь, рассказывал?

— Я то помню, — с издевкой ответил Фили, — Забыл только, когда мы последний раз трахались! — выпалил он.

— Братец, — хихикнул Кили, — тебе что, стояк работать мешает? 

— Тебе-то он точно не помеха! — Фили в ярости отшвырнул стул, некстати подвернувшийся под руку, — А вот я его точно уже сто лет как не видел! Может, ты в таверне всю ночь ебал того красавчика из пекарни?

— Да ты ревнуешь! — расхохотался Кили. — Вот это поворот!

— Да пошел ты! — Фили уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься на брата. — Кого хочешь трахай, хоть того поваришку, хоть своего оленя! 

— Тебя вчера молотом по голове приложило, или как? — не выдержав, заорал в сердцах Кили. — Может, мне, блядь, разорваться между лесом и еблей?

Фили в ответ только сверкнул глазами и молча вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

* * *

Каково же было его удивление, когда, вернувшись из кузницы, еще с порога Фили услышал оживленный разговор и смех — один из голосов точно принадлежал Кили.

Очевидно, что его брат привел кого-то домой, и хорошо, если это был просто какой-нибудь его приятель. В любом случае, Фили открыл дверь с твердым намерением выгнать гостя и наорать на Кили. И остолбенел. На кровати сидели и разговаривали _два_ Кили, один из них — в дорогом, богато расшитом наряде.

Тысяча мыслей пронеслась у Фили в голове. Он сошел с ума? Или задремал в кузнице, и ему снится сон? А, может, это просто какой-то глупый розыгрыш?

Но Кили — _его Кили_ , судя по одежде — прервал поток мыслей, вскочив с кровати и возбужденно размахивая руками, принялся объяснять, что его двойник — ты не поверишь, он принц! настоящий! — бродил по заброшенным коридорам Эребора — он жил в Эреборе! — и наткнулся на комнату с колодцем. Наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть дно, и его затянуло внутрь. Не успел и испугаться, как оказался здесь. Хорошо, дом на окраине, и его никто не увидел. А то вопросов было бы не избежать.

Двойник загадочно улыбнулся и взглянул на опешившего Фили из-под ресниц:

— А ты и вправду такой же, как мой старший, просто копия... Кили рассказывал о тебе так много хорошего, и я очень хочу познакомиться с тобой поближе. Если ты не против, конечно.

Фили почти не слушал его — только переводил взгляд с одного Кили на другого. Наконец, пытаясь изо всех сил сохранять спокойствие, он обратился к брату:

— Кили, это совсем не смешно. Тут бы Таркуну разбираться. Надо с Торином поговорить...

— С головой ты точно не дружишь, — Кили, веселясь, хлопнул себя ладонью по колену. — Нету Торина, уехал он. Я вот как раз говорил нашему гостю, что он очень вовремя здесь очутился — не знаю, как «обрадовался» бы дядя третьему племяннику.

— А тебе смешно, блядь! Вам обоим смешно, да? — сорвался Фили. — Вы просто пара придурков, одни мозги на двоих, видать! Даже не знаю, что с вами делать!

— А вот мы как раз знаем, — хитро переглянулись между собой Кили. — И почему-то уверены, что тебе это понравится. — На лицах обоих расползлась многозначительная ухмылка.

* * *

Холеные пальцы новоявленного принца проворно и нагло принялись исследовать его тело, как свою собственность, а сам он бесстыдно двигал вставшим членом между ягодиц Фили — их разделало только два слоя ткани.

— М-м-м, ну и зад… Кили говорил, тебе и трех раз за ночь бывает мало? — Он жадно огладил бедра и с нажимом прошелся ладонью по члену мечника. — Ты у нас с неделю сидеть не сможешь, обещаю. Знал бы ты, сколько лет я уже мечтаю отжарить своего старшего!..

Фили хотел что-то ответить, но брат не дал, грубо притягивая к себе и сильнее впиваясь губами, трахая податливый рот языком.

Новые ощущения поглотили мечника с головой. Два сильных и совершенно одинаковых тела зажали его в тиски, не выпуская из крепких объятий, и терлись об него налитыми членами. Чьи-то руки медленно расстегнули пояс, приподняли рубаху, и на свет показался сильный, заросший густыми золотистыми волосками, мускулистый торс. Фили повел плечами, красуясь и словно требуя, чтобы его продолжили раздевать.

— Да, братец, покажи нам, какой ты красивый, — Кили прервался и прошелся ладонью по дорожке волос вниз, к паху. — О, я знаю, как ты дуреешь от мысли, что тебя всю ночь будут иметь два наших больших члена, что мы под завязку наполним твою аппетитную задницу спермой. Ты прямо пахнешь вожделением, наш нетерпеливый развратник.

Фили охнул — с него сняли рубаху, отшвырнули в сторону и стали развязывать тесьму. Он сам исхитрился стянуть с себя сапоги. Брат вновь прильнул к губам мечника, а его руки приспустили штаны и исподнее вниз, оголяя крепкий, округлый зад. Пальцы впились в ягодицы, и принц прошептал:

— М-м-м, вот оно, сокровище Дуринов… Кто еще с тобой сравнится? Ни на что бы не променял такое!

Одежда упала на пол, и Фили, обнаженный, стоял между двумя близнецами, полностью в их власти. Его страшно заводило, что эти двое, нетерпеливо трущие об него свои возбужденные члены, могут сейчас сделать с ним все, что захотят.

Внезапно лучник со смешком отстранился.

— Братик, да ты уже потек, — Кили провел большим пальцем по сочившейся головке и отправил его себе в рот, с удовольствием обсасывая. — Сладкий, тебе так не терпится… но мы тебя еще помучаем.

— Да трахните... меня... уже! — Фили часто, прерывисто дышал после долгого поцелуя.

— Конечно, трахнем, — хмыкнул Кили. — А для чего ж еще мы тебя раздели? Вот, Кили хоть на задницу старшего брата полюбуется всласть. Ты в ней как, часто пальцами работал?

— Нет, блядь, тебя ждал, гада, — фыркнул мечник. — Уже член себе выстругал, вместо твоего, а то совсем невмочь.

— Можешь его выбросить, — выдохнул принц, опять пристраиваясь к Фили сзади. — Будешь каждый день на мой садиться. Обещаю, твоя дырка без внимания не останется.

Фили только застонал в ответ — пальцы принца уперлись в анус, но не проникли в него, поглаживая кожу вокруг отверстия и соскальзывая вниз, надавливая на чувствительное место рядом с яйцами.

— Как ты хочешь кончить, Фили? — шепнули сзади. — В наши руки... или все-таки дождешься, пока мы тебе как следует вставим?

Фили всхлипнул, почувствовав на члене крепкую хватку — принца и лучника. Пальцы твердо сжали ствол, переплетаясь друг с другом, и слаженными движениями разгоняли по телу волны острого удовольствия. У Фили перехватило дыхание от непривычно усилившихся ощущений, но он точно знал, чего хочет.

— Нет, — простонал он, — нет, хочу твой член… Давай уже, не тяни!

— Только один? — издевательски спросил брат. — Надо было тебя дольше мариновать.

— Попробуй, и я тебе яйца отрежу, — огрызнулся Фили. — Теперь тебя есть, кем заменить.

Кили лишь рассмеялся и наклонился к кровати, чтобы достать из-под подушки склянку с маслом.

— Держи, — обратился он к своему двойнику. — И масла не жалей, да так, чтоб из задницы аж вытекало. М-м-м, обожаю, как влажно хлюпает его растраханная дырка...

Фили не стал спорить — он расставил ноги пошире и надрачивал в предвкушении, пока Кили не остановил его:

— Не спеши, родной, а то член тебе перевяжем, чтобы ты не кончил раньше времени. — шепнул он. — Торопиться некуда, у нас целая ночь впереди. Мы тебя всего семенем зальем, дай срок — только подготовим как надо.

Масляный палец вонзился в анус Фили так неожиданно, что у него подкосились ноги. Принц, легко покусывая кожу сзади на шее, резко задвигал рукой, пробуждая в мечнике почти забытые ощущения, но этого было явно недостаточно. Словно прочитав его мысли, Кили без промедления вставил уже два пальца и напористо заработал ими, расширяя узкое отверстие:

— Мать твою, ты его будто год не трахал!.. Как вообще можно думать о чем-то другом, когда рядом такая задница? Какой же он узкий, о-о-о…

— Да, это наш брат, — подмигнул Кили. — повезло, а?

Фили что-то глухо простонал в зажимающую рот ладонь, когда к двум пальцам добавился третий, преодолевая тугое сопротивление мышц. В тот же момент рука на лице скользнула в сторону, и два пальца Кили резко вошли Фили в рот.

— Такая несправедливость, что твой развратный ротик не занят делом, — усмехнулся Кили, — Ну давай, лижи, — приказал он, и Фили, постанывая, послушно задвигал языком, увлажняя стертую тетивой, мозолистую кожу, обхватывая пальцы губами и посасывая.

Кили протолкнул их глубже, сам двигая рукой и почти не давая Фили пошевелиться. Мечник жадно всасывал в себя пальцы, а затем почти выпускал, оставляя за собой на коже блестящий след слюны. Еще до траха не дошло, а он едва не обезумел лишь от его подобия и вовсю работал языком, вылизывая пальцы брата.

— О Махал, Фили, ты так сосешь будто, я тебе член в глотку затолкал! Соскучился по нему, да? — Кили выдернул руку. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе по самые яйца задвинул?

— Докажи, что они у тебя есть, — насмешливо выдохнул Фили. — А то я уже сомневаюсь!

— Ну так смотри! — С этими словами Кили с силой наклонил голову мечника к своему паху. Трахающие зад пальцы не давали опуститься на колени, и Фили, шире расставив ноги, нагнулся, почти уткнувшись лицом в уже освобожденный от одежды член брата.

Сдвинув нежную кожицу, он широко и горячо лизнул открывшуюся головку.

— Течешь, как сучка, — съязвил Фили. Закусив губу, он пытался скрыть дикое желание ощутить во рту горячую, твердую, словно камень, плоть брата.

В ответ Кили сильнее стиснул волосы в кулаке, в нетерпении направляя его ближе к паху: «Ну же!»

Резкий запах ударил в нос, кружа голову, и Фили вдохнул его полной грудью и снова потянулся языком к головке, чтобы ощутить этот пьянящий вкус.

— Давай уже, Фили, возьми его весь… Хватит меня дразнить! Если сам тебе задвину — рот же порву, — Кили еще поддал вперед.

Член упруго уперся в приоткрытые губы, оставляя на них терпкий вкус выступившей смазки. Фили облизнулся, снова задев языком головку, а затем насадился ртом до конца. Он знал, что Кили любит смотреть на то, как член выскальзывает из его мягких губ, и воспользовался случаем отомстить брату, двигаясь нарочито медленно и дразня его...

— Ох, блядь, да что ж ты делаешь-то? Соси уже, гоблин тебя задери! — не выдержал Кили.

— Сейчас я ему помогу, — ухмыльнулся принц.

Поддерживая своего близнеца, он резко двинул пальцами и попал прямо в простату, с нажимом скользнув по ней так, что Фили дернулся вперед, пропуская член глубже в горло. Сверху раздался хриплый стон, а рука в волосах крепко надавила Фили на затылок, не давая отстраниться.

— Подожди, — внезапно остановил лучника Кили, — давай на кровать, там удобнее.

— Принц дело говорит, — оторвался от члена Фили.

— А то, — усмехнулся тот в ответ и потянул мечника за собой.

Они упали на перину, и принц, торопливо скидывая с себя одежду, крепко прижимался к Фили сзади.

— Ты готов, солнце? — прошептал он, лаская его мускулистое тело то одной, то другой рукой. — Готов, что мы тебя сейчас отымеем, как последнюю шлюху? Если б мой благочестивый Фили был таким похотливым бесстыдником — я б его уже полвека драл во всех позах! Махал, я так долго ждал этого... Твой месяц — ничто по сравнению моими десятилетиями.

— Так бери, пока дают, — улыбнулся Фили, вставая на четвереньки и призывно поведя ягодицами. — Задвинь покрепче, как я люблю, не жалей сил.

— Хватит болтать, — лучник, тоже полностью обнажившийся, направил свой большой, разгоряченный член прямо в лицо Фили. — Ты готов? — И не дожидаясь ответа, втолкнул его брату в рот. Секунду спустя принц вошел в Фили сзади, заполнив его до отказа.

Они оба начали слаженно двигаться в одном ритме, ускоряясь. Фили потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы совладать с дыханием и подстроиться под мерные движения. Члены всаживались в него с такой яростью и мощью, будто стремились столкнуться головками в его теле. Каждый толчок принц сопровождал смачным ударом по ягодице Фили, который в ответ еще сильнее сжимал его задницей.

— Еще, еще, еще… — впечатывался Кили в мечника, с удовольствием принимающего этот напор. — какой же ты там тесный, львенок, а-а-а...

— Ну что, заценил, какой он у меня узкий? А теперь давай-ка меняться! - потребовал младший. — А то я по его сладкой заднице страсть как соскучился за целый месяц! — он резко дернул Фили за волосы, и член выскользнул у мечника изо рта.

— Сам виноват, — глаза Фили сверкнули, и он облизал губы, — пользуйся моей добротой, а то следующего раза может и не быть, — и повернулся к принцу, который без большой охоты променял задницу Фили на его рот.

Но стоило нежным губам мечника сомкнуться на его члене, и он мгновенно позабыл о своем недовольстве. Его головка уперлась Фили в горло, и он застонал, сжимая пряди золотых волос. Принц ощутил собственным телом всю мощь, с которой Кили вошел в разгоряченную, разработанную дырку брата и начал толкаться членом изо всех сил.

— Получай, братец, — выдохнул Кили. — Отплачу свой долг за весь месяц, да еще и процентов накину.

Он брал его, как свою собственность, — так Фили любил больше всего, и лучник, чувствуя за собой вину, старался доставить брату все возможное удовольствие. С каждым резким движением он задевал простату Фили, и тот довольно стонал, насколько позволял заполненный до отказа рот.

Близнецы несколько раз прерывались, чтобы повернуть мечника, и снова войти в него. Они натягивали его, как шлюху, безжалостно, жестко, властно, и Фили был на верху блаженства. Его задница горела, яйца, которых ему запретили касаться, налились спермой и болели, но он так хотел, чтобы этот грубый, животный трах длился вечно.

Но тут оба разом вытащили свои члены изо рта и задницы, и Фили подумал, что ему вновь нужно повернуться, но Кили скользнул под него и растянулся на кровати во весь рост.

— Иди сюда, наездник,— он прекрасно знал, как Фили любит эту позу.

Фили мгновенно, хоть у него и кружилась голова, выпрямился, сел на живот брата, зажав ногами, и, обернувшись назад, огладил его член.

— Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься, — усмехнулся он. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что недолго — как бы не пришлось коней менять.

— Садись уже, — Кили нетерпеливо хлопнул брата по волосатой ляжке. — Тебя такая езда ждет, мало не покажется.

Фили, закусив губу и откинув голову назад, привстал и медленно насадился разработанным анусом на головку.

— Давай-ка я поддержу тебя, — руки принца обхватили его торс, и Фили чуть откинулся назад, опираясь на его тело, обернулся и поцеловал — раскрасневшимися, припухшими, покрытыми смазкой губами. — Сладкий… Ты так хорошо пахнешь… нами.

— А-а-а, яйца Дурина… Еще бы! — Кили подал голос. — Мы ему ротик раздолбали похлеще задницы. Фили, орк ты клятый, садись уже.

— Как скажешь, — мечник повернулся к брату и опустился до основания ствола, до самых яиц. Они оба одновременно громко вскрикнули. Кили обхватил брата за бедра, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и Фили начал двигаться вверх и вниз, скользя по члену. Он по-кошачьи изгибался и запрокидывал руки назад, обнимая принца за шею и прижимая к себе.

Тот осыпал поцелуями плечи Фили, сжимал ему соски и с силой оглаживал грудь, шепча на ухо бессмысленные нежности.

Фили ускорил темп и по-настоящему скакал на члене брата, надавливая на собственную простату все сильнее и сильнее. Его бедра горели от напряжения.

— Ну что... ты доволен, наконец? — с трудом выдохнул Кили. — Как тебе поездочка?

— Свободно слишком. Пара пальцев бы... не помешали, — Фили и сам сбил дыхание. — У тебя там в лесу член усох, что ли?

— Ты только посмотри на него! — Кили вытянул шею, пытаясь поймать взгляд принца. — Одного меня ему уже мало.

— Это можно исправить, — рассмеялся принц. — Фили, золото мое, нагнись… вот так. — Он потянулся за маслом. — Так ты двойную порцию захотел?

— Чего?.. — не понял мечник. Он послушно прильнул к брату и целовал его шею, собирая губами капельки пота.

Принц ответил без слов, уверенно и жестко войдя в Фили

На несколько секунд Фили потерял дар речи от неожиданности и боли — его анус горел от такого грубого вторжения. Он до слез зажмурил глаза и только коротко выдыхал, чуть приоткрыв рот. Когда мечник, наконец, открыл глаза, то увидел невинно улыбающегося брата:

— Я не расслышал, милый: два пальца или два члена? Ты вообще как там, в порядке? — Кили несколько раз картинно хлопнул ресницами.

— Более чем, — Фили немного пришел в себя, — только от вашей трескотни в ушах звенит. Вы меня трахать сегодня начнете или нет?

— Как мы можем отказать тебе, золотце? — прошептал принц из-за спины и, опираясь на нее рукой, задвигал бедрами, толкаясь с каждым рывком все глубже. Кили не знал, что заводит его больше — тугая задница Фили или член лучника, об который он усиленно терся своим, ощущая каждую неровность, каждую вену. В слаженных толчках он уже соприкасался головками со своим двойником, и их волосатые, крепкие яйца, готовые лопнуть от семени, задевали друг друга.

Поначалу Фили сжимал зубы, чтобы не заорать от невыносимо острых ощущений, но боль перевесило осознание того возбуждающего факта, что его отверстие растянуто широко, как никогда, двумя одинаковыми членами, и как они тесно прижимаются друг к другу в его узком заду.

Через несколько минут он окончательно привык, и пытка сменилась наслаждением от орудующих в заднице членов и от небывалого давления на простату. Собственный ствол Фили был зажат между разгоряченными телами — его и брата, и Кили осторожно, чтобы тот не кончил раньше времени, иногда прикасался к головке.

— Не молчи, Фили! — чья-то ладонь шлепнула по бедру, оставляя жгучий след. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь? — оба члена одним рывком вошли до упора.

— О-о-ох, блядь! — простонал мечник. — Какие ж вы огромные... Сейчас же точно порвете! О-о Махал, я... у меня... никогда... а-ах... такого не было!

Все трое понимали, что они не продержатся долго — лучник стал чаще подавать бедрами вверх, и принц следовал за ним. У Фили тоже не было сил терпеть, и он с облегчением услышал стоны обоих и и почувствовал как их члены пульсируют внутри, заполняя его своим семенем. С криком он кончил сам, на живот себе и брату, и рухнул, обессиленный, в его объятия.

Фили лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок, взмокший и оттраханный до изнеможения. С обеих сторон к нему влажной от пота, разгоряченной кожей прижимались братья.

Чьи-то руки гладили грудь, спускались к животу, размазывали белесые густые потеки семени, втирая в дорожку спутанных жестких волос.

— Ну что, Фили, ты, как погляжу, доволен? — спросил его принц. — Ну-ка сознавайся, кто тебя лучше трахает, я или твой брат?

— Трахаетесь вы одинаково, — Фили лениво потянулся, — я так и не разобрался, кто меня куда ебал, а вот братишка мой целуется получше... А тебя, Ваш Высочство, некому учить было?

— Ну вот пусть твой брат и поучит меня, — улыбнулся Кили. — Если ты не возражаешь…

— Поучит? — у Фили перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, куда клонит принц, но, к своему удивлению, он не почувствовал и капли ревности. Наоборот, это вновь возбудило его. — О да… он прекрасный наставник. Брат, ты не покажешь нашей сиятельной особе, как надо целоваться?

— С удовольствием, — Кили улыбнулся, принимая игру. — Ближе, мой принц. Я не кусаюсь.

Принц потянулся и ухватил Кили за подбородок. Фили наблюдал самое завораживающее зрелище на свете — прямо над ним в горячем поцелуе сплелись два совершенно одинаковых гнома. Они сталкивались зубами, кусали друг другу губы, нетерпеливо шипели в ответ на жесткую хватку в волосах.

Член встал, будто и не было той изматывающей скачки, когда его выдоили, казалось, досуха.

— Смотри, а ему понравилось, — окинул Фили голодным помутневшим взглядом один из них. — Порадуем нашего старшенького?

И они опять вцепились друг в друга ртами и руками. Меж губ мелькали языки, ладони скользили по заново взмокшей коже. Фили чуть не подскочил на кровати от громкого стона, когда один Кили впился в шею другого не то укусом, не то поцелуем. Член настойчиво требовал внимания и мечник обхватил его, резко дергая рукой и стискивая пальцы под головкой.

— Вот ненасытная шлюшка! — Кили оторвался от блестящей кожи двойника, которую вылизывал и покусывал. — Кажется, он не знает, куда руки деть. Ну и что, по-твоему, нам с ним делать?

— У меня есть одна идея... — другой хитро сощурился и, вскочив с кровати, через пару секунд вернулся с мотком крепкой веревки. Потянув Фили за руки, он поднял его и усадил на стул. — Сладкий наш, придется тебе потерпеть...

Фили не успел опомниться, как Кили оказался меж его раздвинутых бедер, и член погрузился в жадный, жаркий рот. Он ни о чем не мог думать, пока влажные губы скользили по крепкой чувствительной плоти, и не заметил, как руки за спиной стянули веревкой.

— Эй, решил себе самое вкусное захапать? Так не пойдет, иначе он кончит раньше времени и испортит все веселье. Займись-ка лучше его ногами.

Они в четыре руки сноровисто примотали лодыжки Фили к ножкам стула.

— Что, Барлог побери, вы задумали?! — Фили опробовал путы на крепость, но ничего не добившись, только порадовал обоих хитрецов своей беспомощностью. Они тут же принялись целовать и ласкать все, до чего смогли дотянуться. Уже через минуту Фили, не сдерживаясь, стонал, но Кили, увидев, что старший уже готов умолять о большем, оторвался от него, ухватил близнеца за волосы и принялся напоказ жадно вылизывать его рот, поглядывая на реакцию связанного мечника. Поцелуй превратился в горячий поединок ловких языков и губ. От их тяжелого сбитого дыхания и влажных звуков Фили распалился еще больше, чувствуя как член болезненно пульсирует, буквально истекая сказкой.

Не отрываясь друг от друга, оба Кили упали на кровать, переплетясь ногами и руками. Каждое их нетерпеливое движение отдавалось в паху Фили — он не мог оторвать взгляда от невыносимо возбуждающего действа на кровати, повидавшей на своем веку предостаточно гномьего траха.

— Как я погляжу, у тебя ротик такой же жадный, как и у нашего ненасытного старшего братца, давай займем-ка его кое-чем побольше. Не бойся, я и тебя без внимания не оставлю, — с этими словами один из них повернулся, укладываясь на бок рядом с двойником, и обхватил его член ладонью, ткнувшись своим ему прямо в губы.

Они поразительно одинаковыми движениями облизывали члены друг друга, проводя языком от самых яиц до головки, и так же посасывали, крепко сжимая губы прямо под ней. Большими ладонями они сжимали ягодицы, сильнее притискивали к себе бедра, стараясь заглотить сильнее, громко дыша носом и издавая утробные стоны, которые глушила крупная плоть.

Фили было видно не все, но ни за что в жизни он бы не смог пропустить момент, когда Кили, вместе с чужим членом, облизал свои пальцы и, не прекращая работать ртом, вставил один из них двойнику в зад. В ответ тот издал протяжный крик удовольствия и выгнулся на постели, насаживаясь сильнее, двигая бедрами назад и вперед, не зная, где хочет получить больше. Спустя пару секунд, он наскоро облизал свои пальцы и воткнул в анус близнеца сразу два, одновременно заглатывая его член до конца, и почувствовал, как сладкая судорога сводит тело в его руках.

Фили прекрасно знал, на что способен Кили, его умелые пальцы, ловкий бесстыдный язык и мягкие губы. И он не видел — чувствовал, какое наслаждение они дарят друг другу. Стоило одному из них что-нибудь сделать, как ласки тут же возвращались ему.

Это был завораживающий в своей порочности бесконечный замкнутый круг удовольствия.

Через минуту они свободно трахали друг друга уже тремя пальцами, и жадно отсасывали изо всех сил, забыв, ради чего начиналось представление.

Фили был потрясен зрелищем и, ошалев от возбуждения, уже не мог сдерживать себя. Его член, прижатый к животу, разрывался от желания, и мечник коротко и часто стонал, умоляя о разрядке — кажется, он кончил бы от одного-единственного прикосновения. Связанный, Фили дергался, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но лишь сильнее затягивал путы.

Напряжение нарастало — оба Кили ускорились: их стоны становились все громче, ласки — все торопливее. Фили чувствовал, как сперма вот-вот хлынет в их горячие, жадные рты, и когда это наконец произошло, он не смог сдержать собственный поток семени, с криком заливая свое бьющееся в оргазме тело.

— Ты только посмотри на него — вот это нетерпение, — рассмеялся один из Кили, но кто именно, Фили уже не смог разобрать, обезумев от избытка чувств. — Негодник, тебя даже веревкой не удержишь!

Фили видел из-под полуприкрытых век, как они приблизились к нему. Один Кили встал на колени напротив него, огладив бедра, и, наклонившись к телу, приоткрыл рот и провел языком по семени. Другой прижался губами к уху, покусывая розоватую мочку:

— Зачем ты это сделал, любимый? Куда ты так спешишь? — рука коснулась чувствительной после оргазма головки члена, и Кили, мазнув по оставшимся каплям, отправил палец в рот, смакуя сперму. Фили, сухо сглотнул и покачал головой, не в силах что-то произнести.

— Мы так хотели, чтобы ты кончил в наших руках, — Кили, стоящий перед ним, поднял голову, — залил своим горячим, сладким семенем наши пальцы, а не себя, — сверкнув зубами, он укусил Фили за сосок. — Но мы еще можем это устроить.

Кили взял бутылочку и, щедро смазав пальцы маслом, увлажнил им член Фили. Обхватив его, он медленно провел ладонью по всей длине, вызывая у брата сдавленные всхлипы:

— К-кили, пожалуйста… О-ох, больно же… Я не смогу...сейчас... Слишком быстро...

— Конечно, сможешь, — тот лишь усмехнулся, игнорируя его мольбы, — еще и просить нас будешь.

Тем временем его близнец легкими, осторожными движениями оглаживал мошонку, поигрывая яйцами. Вдвоем они действовали как отлаженный механизм, не прерываясь, не сбавляя темпа, сводя Фили с ума.

Его член, несмотря на боль, вновь твердел в умелых руках. Кили нестерпимо долго следовал от основания до головки и обратно, заставляя Фили извиваться и выгибаться назад, подергивая ногами, насколько это позволяли веревки. Иногда он оставлял ствол в покое и упирался ладонью в головку, чуть надавливая на нее сверху, или нежно прикасался пальцем к уздечке, ничуть не облегчая участь брата. Фили инстинктивно задергался, пытаясь толкать член сквозь пальцы брата, но этим он лишь причинял себе боль.

— Кили, умоляю, развяжи меня... или убери свои блядские руки! — рявкнул Фили, зверея, и тут же взвыл, закусив губу — пальцы сдавили ствол.

— Будешь дергаться — кончишь утром, — пообещал Кили, — нам торопиться некуда. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Прошло около получаса, а близнецы все также размеренно, неторопливо гладили и сжимали член Фили, который уже был готов взорваться спермой, если бы это позволили его мучители. Он ерзал на стуле от нетерпения, мечтая забрызгать семенем их коварные руки, но Кили, заметив это, стал ласкать еще медленнее. Впрочем, эта пытка не помешала возбуждению мечника, а наоборот, разъярила его, и он еще сильнее задвигался, надеясь перетерпеть боль от чрезмерной чувствительности и наконец кончить.

Его тело задрожало от волн наслаждения, предшествующих оргазму, но Кили, догадавшись об этом, твердо зажал член у основания, и вот уже его близнец наслаждался властью над связанным мечником, вылизывая и лаская его крепкие яйца, заставляя дергаться еще сильнее, в безуспешных попытках приблизить развязку

Оба с явным удовольствием терзали Фили, слушая его вскрики и мольбы, не разрешая ему излиться раньше, чем они насытятся его потрясающей беспомощностью.

Наконец Фили задрожал всем телом, стон вырывался из него с каждым выдохом, и до него донесся долгожданный шепот:

— Давай Фили, кончи для нас, — и рука на члене задвигалась так быстро и сильно, что мечник через секунду с тихим стоном выстрелил семенем, орошая им свою грудь.

Ему казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание от усталости и происходящего безумия, но вот сильные, заботливые руки развязали его, уложили на кровать и остатками масла растерли затекшие мышцы, успокаивая и приводя в чувство.

Он так и не понял, чьи губы прижались к его горячему рту, но с готовностью ответил, вложив в поцелуй всю свою любовь и нежность.

* * *

— Братик мой милый, — Фили, не открывая глаз, гладил младшего по груди, — ты же понимаешь, что кровать нам теперь нужна побольше?

— Естественно, — Кили кивнул и повернулся к довольно улыбающемуся двойнику. — Надеюсь, ты никуда не собираешься, а то обидно будет, если ты прямо во время ебли исчезнешь, и оставишь меня в одиночку удовлетворять резко возросшие запросы старшего братца? Его задница теперь по-королевски ненасытна, — он отвесил звонкий шлепок по и без того красноватой ягодице, на что Фили ответил потрясающе развратным движением бедер, привлекая еще большее внимание к упомянутой части тела. — Видишь?

— Вижу, конечно. Не зря мы так над ней трудились. Никуда я не исчезну. Эребор мне без надобности, единственным сокровищем в моей жизни был старший брат, а он здесь со мной. И не только он, — принц глянул на Кили и хитро подмигнул. — Тем более, что я просто шикарно трахаюсь!

Оба расплылись в одинаковых самоуверенных улыбках.

* * *

Братья так и не поговорили с истари, так как были слишком заняты друг другом.

Гэндальф засек портал, но так и не узнал, кто попал в их мир. Он провел остаток жизни, вылавливая по Средиземью многочисленных Мэри-Сью.

Спустя несколько лет Торин собрал отряд для похода к Одинокой Горе, и Эребор снова стал королевством гномов. Племянники с ним не пошли — дядя долго стучал в их дверь, но они слишком громко трахались и ничего не услышали.


End file.
